masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Alliance News Network/SolComms
During the initial Reaper invasion of Earth, FCC News reporter Emily Wong managed to secure a Quantum Entanglement Communicator (QEC) from the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA). With it she was able to live-cast the opening hours of the Reaper invasion via the Alliance News Network despite the Earth communication buoys having been disabled by the Reapers. The information capable of being transmitted by the QEC was limited to short burst messages, some of which were garbled by interference. Each message was appended with the tag #solcomms, as it was assumed to be the only communication with the Sol system during the invasion. ANN (@AllianceNewsNetAlliance News Network Twitter feed) comm channel: The reporter Emily Wong is transmitting her short messages via the ANN comm channel. Messages *Thank you for bearing with us. Earth is currently experiencing a comm buoy outage. #solcomms *Hi, everyone, this is Emily Wong with FCC News. Apologies for text-only feed! #solcomms *Talking with Dr. Leisha Martinette at UCLA, using QEC -- quantum entanglement communicator. #solcomms *QEC faster than light, but can only talk to matched particle. Also limited to text. Yay typing! #solcomms *This QEC talking to asari space near Trikalon. With comm buoys out, only way to talk offworld. #solcomms *Loss of comm buoys huge financially. All of Earth cut off from Extranet. Still not sure why. #solcomms *Dr. Martinette says could be environmental, not necessarily sabotsdfasiofhd * #solcomms *Back, sorry, just had minor quake. Knocked out power. QEC now hooked to portable cell. Back in business! :) #solcomms *Emily Wong, FCC News, here at UCLA trying to find reason for Earth's comm buoy outage #solcomms *Just been told need to see something outside. Hang on. #solcomms *Something in skyline. Not cloud. Ship maybe? Red lights. #solcomms *Seems too big for ship. Like Godzilla was 100mtall, 150 in holo remake. This 10x that. #solcomms *Has six legs. Tentacles? Maybe 2-3 km to east, over Wilshire skyway. And I mean OVER it. #solcomms *Can see an eye or something. That red light I mentioned is among the tentacles. #solcomms *This is Emily Wong back online at UCLA on Earth. Unknown alien ship just landed nearby. #solcomms *Sorry for break. Ship made loud blare/roar, big like rock concert. Could feel in chest. This thing can't be friendly. #solcomms *Alarms in skycar lot all going off again. No broken windows… not this far off anyway. #solcomms *People coming outside to look now. Big crowd on campus. Some still in pajamas. Lots of people running. #solcomms *Now that tentacles extended, recognize this. Looks like geth flagship that attacked the Citadel. #solcomms *This is why the comm buoys were out. #solcomms *It just moved. Lifted a leg. Could be coming this way. #solcomms *Need to move, will try to take QEC. Dr. M says can't. Back soon. #solcomms *Emily Wong, back online. Taking QEC to report on ship, UCLA-PD Officer Aidan Pearson coming with us to guard it. #solcomms *Putting QEC on little mass cart to try to get it into the company skyvan. Back soon. #solcomms *Okay, this is Emily Wong, on air, in air. Pearson is driving. Dr. M is sitting shotgun. #solcomms *For those just joining. Earth's comm buoys out. Massive geth flagship in Southern California likely cause. #solcomms *Swarms of skycars are careening out of air lanes, trying to get away from it. #solcomms *Van GPS out. Omni-tool GPS too. Looks like sats down? If so, act of war. #solcomms *We're flying over the groundcar freeways -- we're going to have to use them to navigate. Airborne over the 405 now. #solcomms *Groundcar traffic is thick. Rubbernecking at the giant ship. Lot of idiots driving skycars badly up here. #solcomms *Dumped camera gear -- not much good now. Gained some altitude. Mushroom cloud to the northeast. #solcomms *Pearson says mushroom cloud near Fort Irwin. #solcomms *Aliens here to kill us all? Doesn't make sense. They would have hit downtown. Maybe they're just targeting the military? #solcomms *Dr. M is trying to call Pearson's wife on her omni-tool. Phone network is down, no doubt overloaded. #solcomms *Cresting hill into San Fernando Valley right now. Lot of smoke from Van Nuys Earth-local airport. #solcomms *Meteorites or something dropping from sky onto airport tarmac. They're smoking. People coming out. #solcomms *Wait. Not people. Moving in closer. #solcomms *Aliens look deformed, lumps on back. Not like krogan, whole upper body bulbous#solcomms *Aliens hitterminal with energy weapon whole bldg destroyed. #solcomms *This is Emily Wong, FCC News, reporting on alien attack on Earth. Currently fleeing Van Nuys airport. #solcomms *No pursuit, nobody hit. Aliens have guns as well as energy weapons but are on foot. Pearson circling back to freeway. #solcomms *Trying to report on routes out of LA, but have to dodge incoming skycar drivers from north and south. #solcomms *They're coming at us head-on, same altitude. Everyone scared. Plz drive safe everyone. #solcomms *OH GOD EVERYONE FLEEING LA DO NOT GO NORTH ON 405. SOMETHING ON ROAD #solcomms *Another ship/thing standing over freeway. Not as big as other one, but still big, maybe 200m tall.#solcomms *Firing beams, destroying skycars. Made holes in freeways. DO NOT APPROACH #solcomms *[[Dragon's teeth|Spikes] on side of road. Tall -- Vlad the Impaler spikes. Saw similar ones when geth hit Citadel during Saren's attack. #solcomms *Spikes hung with human bodies. More of the lumpy aliens dragging people toward them. Hundreds of them. #solcomms *Some lumpies shooting people. Others taking people alive. Need to get out of here, firing into air too #solcomms *Get out. Get out if you can #solcomms *This is Emily Wong reporting via QEC on the alien attack on Earth. We are back online and okay. #solcomms *We didn't get hit. It must not have wanted us too bad. QEC took a bump during the dodge, Dr. M saved it. #solcomms *Still in Valley, staying low. Smaller fighters/drones over mountains firing at any skycars that approach. #solcomms *Big metal bug is still at the 405 choke point. DO NOT APPROACH OR GET OUT OF VEHICLE #solcomms *Officer Pearson is very concerned. If aliens targeting civilians, he believes his wife at home could be in danger. #solcomms *Trying to figure out where to go next. Emily Wong with FCC News, back soon. #solcomms *For those of you just joining us, Earth is being invaded. Alien forces are exterminating all resistance. #solcomms *I'm Emily Wong, FCC News, with Dr. Martinette and UCLA-PD Officer Pearson, planning next move. #solcomms *Dr. Martinette and I have no family on Earth. I have coworkers in San Jose, but not sure how to reach them. #solcomms *Pearson's family is in Inglewood. So that's where we're going. #solcomms *Only good thing about giant death machines is you can see them a long way off. Can see one burning LAX now. #solcomms *We're staying off big roads, blending in with buildings and ground clutter. Near Pacific Palisades. Sat radio out, will try AM. #solcomms *AM radio still on. Someone calling invaders "Reapers." #solcomms *Radio says Alliance dreadnought shot down over Vancouver. I thought they couldn稚 go in-atmosphere? #solcomms *Pearson says he has spare guns at his house. Can only help, but looking at thing firing on LAX, not sure pistol will do it. #solcomms *We're at Pearson's apartment block. Time to meet the family. #solcomms *Change of plans. Pearson's wife left a note. Their son never made it home from high school. #solcomms *Buses are all ground-only, students may be trapped. This skycar just became a rescue team. #solcomms *Officer Pearson loaned pistol. He's also got a vest and a UCLA-PD kinetic barrier for himself. Hope we don't need them. #solcomms *Reached the school. Can see an open-air basketball court filled with spikes. Humans penned in by lumpies. #solcomms *Landing now. Pearson and I will get close. Dr. M will be getaway driver. Going dark, will be back online soon. #solcomms *Oh god pearson dead full thermal clip into alien and it still killed him before it died #solcomms *Got weapon from pearson's target but backup arrived, had to run #solcomms *I'm sorry I'm so sorry we tried but we couldn稚 #solcomms *This is Emily Wong. Officer Pearson died trying to save students at his son's school, one of countless such heroes. I'll be back. #solcomms *More news on the aliens. When Officer Pearson downed one, another ignored me and bent over its comrade. #solcomms *As best I could tell, it was eating the fallen alien. Unfamiliar with any similar cannibal activity among known aliens. #solcomm *Dr. Martinette believes it would help to discuss the alien weapon I recovered. We're safe now, pulling over. #solcomms *The weapon is a meter long, more curves than a human rifle. Smooth organic feel but it's metallic. #solcomms *Parking structure nearby. Going to fire weapon at wall. Dr. Martinette will study effects. #solcomms *sry weapon hot brnd hands. Aslo hard t see. Bright violet blast destryed wall big hole. #solcomms *She has theories. Micro black holes, fusion reactions, nuclear force, all put into rifle. Going to my place to find food, plan. #solcomms *This is Emily Wong, reporting on alien invasion. They池e attacking civilians and penning us in the cities for some reason. #solcomms *Apologies for poor typing earlier. Hands burned. At home. Have gotten medi-gel and doing better. #solcomms *No water pressure. Long-term, will be deadly. Without water in Los Angeles, you dry up and die fast. #solcomms *Motivation for attack still unclear. Would surrendering lead to mercy, or would they put us on spikes? #solcomms *It's still not clear what these Reapers want. Not to kill us -- could have used nuclear weapons. #solcomms *I can only hope the rest of the galaxy is hearing this message and planning a counterattack and rescue. #solcomms *Not even clear what they are. Cannibals are clearly not geth. Four eyes like batarians, but some kind of cybernetic implants. #solcomms *Dr. M searching pages on offline sources. Confirming spikes used in attack on Citadel. People turned into "husks". #solcomms *Have gotten food, feeling better. Reaper "horn" blaring, making it hard to think. #solcomms *Dr. Martinette says klaxon may have infrasound frequencies to cause instinctive fear reaction. It works. #solcomms *Or maybe this is just a mistake, like First Contact War. #solcomms *If Reapers came thru batarian space, could think we are allied with them. Need to communicate with them. #solcomms *This is Emily Wong. We're safe now after a near encounter with creatures Dr. M calls husks. Almost thought they were people. #solcomms *Had holes in their stomachs from spikes. Glowing light inside. Only way I could tell at distance that they weren't people. #solcomms *Skin was gray, no hair, no clothes. Dr. M suggests chilling theory on why Reapers here now. #solcomms *Cannibals have batarian features. Repurpose batarians into cannibals, use as shock troops to attack Earth. #solcomms *They make husks from humans, attack turians. Make something from turians, attack asari. Turning our civilians into their troops. #solcomms *I have a theory. We're heading to the van. West Hollywood has prison. Will be back with findings shortly. #solcomms *Emily Wong back with you. Theory was right. West Hollywood prison quiet, but field of spikes in prison yard. #solcomms *Reapers know where to get bodies. No coincidence. Must have been monitoring communications for years. #solcomms *We're going to check Cedars Sinai. Another large group of potential victims with little ability to resist. #solcomms *Cannibals and husks all around hospital. Can't get close -- looks like theory was accurate. #solcomms *Dr. M brainstorming more locations. Churches? Popular in disasters. Not sure. #solcomms *Please, if you hear this, DO NOT GO TO ANY INSTITUTION WHERE PEOPLE GATHER. THEY ARE TARGETS. #solcomms *Oh, no... Dodger Stadium. Game today. #solcomms *This is Emily Wong broadcasting from a rooftop near Dodger Stadium. It's now Reaper territory. #solcomms *Husks outside, but not tens of thousands. May not be finished converting victims. #solcomms *Can see cannibals dragging people from cars, marching them into stadium. #solcomms *There's Angelinos of every age, men and women, dressed blue-collar or fancy, some bloody, most just terrified. #solcomms *Marching like POWs, but these aren't soldiers. They're just people who got captured during their morning commute. #solcomms *Can't get into stadium, but no doubt in my mind it's filled with spikes. #solcomms *This isn't how humans are supposed to die. We beat nuclear war. We beat overpopulation. We can't go like this. #solcomms *This is Emily Wong. Earth is falling. #solcomms *Can see shuttle taking off from El Monte Airport. Alien fighters moving to intercept. Shuttle not going to make it. #solcomms *Wait! Anti-aircraft tracer fire coming from the airport. Covering the shuttle. Alien fighters down! #solcomms *We've got to get to this airport. First sign of real human resistance! Back online shortly! #solcomms *Met w/Lt. Col. Gordon Soto of National Guard. Were at the airport this morning, fully equipped when it all went down. #solcomms *He said to keep getting the message out. I just got hugged and high-fived by about a dozen grunts. #solcomms *Everyone glad msg getting out. Workers and travelers still scared, but hope to escape. #solcomms *Hang on, I see fighter drones approaching. Guard manning guns on tarmac. #solcomms *Radios dead. Guard asking us to get away from windows, lie flat. Can hear klaxon of big Reaper ship coming. #solcomms *Can't just lie here. If we die, QEC dies and Earth goes dark. I'm getting it to the van. #solcomms *Alliance ships overhead! Jets and gunships! Trinities and Mantises! We've got a counterattack! #solcomms *Gunships holding line at the fence. Shooting at cannibal and husk ground troops. Cannibal blast just took out gunship #solcomms *We're in van. Buckling in everything and everyone. Dr. M’s got the energy weapon. Maybe can help #solcomms *Alliance forces have not hurt Reaper ship. No damage. It's coming straight for us. Straight for ME. #solcomms *This signal, going out and being rebroadcast everywhere… I think they picked it up. I led them here #solcomms *To everyone I may have endangered, I am so sorry. I can only hope the information we got out is worth it. #solcomms *Trying to lead it away. Huge glowing red eye opening. No not eye, gun, it's firing #solcomms *Airport gone. Eye is Reaper ship's big gun. Alliance ships hitting from behind, no damage. Jamming tech, many shots missing. #solcomms *Dr M taking us in. Our Reaper weapon might be only way to damage ship. Flying low. #solcomms *Oh god weapon not firing only had one shot were being targete72-r3 #solcomms *hit bullets from ground lots blood dr m dead hurts god im hit too #solcomms *Van still flying. Lost a lot of blood. Not sure how long I have. Not sure QEC even still on. #solcomms *Reaper out in front of me. Lost pistol. Only weapon left is this skyvan. #solcomms *Fighter drones closing. Gunships are down. Mom, dad, love you. #solcomms *Go on. Make your noise. Try to scare us. #solcomms *You want to see how a human dies? At ramming speed. #solcomms * #solcomms Trivia *This broadcast was launched to promote Mass Effect 3 the day before its release. References Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Background Category:Alliance News Network